


Love is for Children

by skyearth85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essere creature mitiche le cui origini si perdevano nelle nebbie del tempo non era una scusa valida per quello che stava avvenendo, pensò per l'ennesima volta nella sua vita Peter Hale: Talia gli aveva appena combinato un matri-<em>partnership</em> con il rampollo degli Argent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In cui Talia ha una comunicazione per Peter

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Tendo a scrivere a episodi.  
> 2) Questa storia è ovviamente autoconclusiva, ma mi piace considerarla il prequel di un’altra storia che ho iniziato a scrivere. Avviso perché ci sono dei piccoli fatti che non verranno spiegati/approfonditi. Vi prego di accettarli e basta.  
> 3) Io cerco di taggare il meno possibile tuttavia nel rispetto di tutti (andiamo, ho visto tag più lunghe di fic!!!), se trovate che ho tralasciato qualcosa, avvertitemi, grazie!  
> 4) cerco SEMPRE una beta ç_ç/*  
> 5) [Gifset di riferimento per i personaggi](http://inouken.tumblr.com/post/79155099078/peter-chris-trope-the-cautionary-tale-n-a)  
> 6) Ringrazio enormemente i mod e la mia fan artist!!! (giuro che non ci siamo messe d'accordo *secondo anno di collaborazione*)  
> 7) Sesta edizione del BBI ç_ç/*  
> 

  
[(massima risoluzione)](http://i.imgur.com/lDPnyi0.jpg) cover art della bravissima [p_will](http://p-will.livejournal.com) che ringrazio sentitamente!

 

" _They see a bumper sticker on an old Trans Am that says if you love something, set it free and Peter laughs until his eyes stream, hand wrapped tight around Chris’ knee, muscles shifting under his palm. Love is for children._ " (da [Informed Mistakes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/30808) by Febricant)

 

* * *

 

Essere creature mitiche le cui origini si perdevano nelle nebbie del tempo non era una scusa valida per quello che stava avvenendo, pensò per l'ennesima volta nella sua vita Peter Hale.  
"Fammi bene capire: la vecchia ha proposto un matrimonio combinato?" Quanto odiava i lunedì mattina. "Si è resa conto che siamo negli anni novanta del ventesimo secolo, non del diciottesimo?"  
"Amelia Argent non ha proposto un matrimonio Peter," fu la pacata risposta di Talia, il nuovo Alfa degli Hale "ma una _partnership_."

La sorella aveva fatto sedere Peter nel suo ufficio a casa e lo stava trattando come uno dei suoi clienti: il tono di voce, la postura e la mimica della donna, nonché i caldi colori dei mobili e la comodità delle sedie, erano stati studiati dalla commercialista nei minimi dettagli per il confort degli ospiti.

"Una collaborazione molto, molto stretta tra due importanti famiglie che si sono scontrate per secoli."  
Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere. "Scusa, scusa, non ho colto la sfumatura: un'unione civile!"  
"Peter!" Sbottò la sorella. "Smettila di fare il coglione."  
Peter sorrise, ecco la sua vera sorellona, non quella donna pacata e austera che tentava di essere da quando erano morti i loro genitori ed era diventata lei il nuovo Alfa. Il ragazzo alzò le mani in segno di resa. "Va bene, metterò da parte tutte le mie immediate perplessità sulla faccenda e ti lascerò spiegare."  
"Bontà tua."  
"Lo so."  
Talia fece per incominciare quando entrò nella stanza Caleb. Il nuovo venuto avvertì subito la tensione nella stanza e si fermò. "Disturbo?"  
"No." "Sì." Risposero in contemporanea i due fratelli Hale.  
"Ripasso dopo." Evidentemente Caleb aveva deciso che fosse più prudente lasciare gli Hale a scannarsi tra di loro. "Volevo solo chiederti se potevi farmi queste due fatture." Porse un foglio a Talia.  
"Certo." Ricevette un sorriso tirato in risposta.  
Caleb rimase un attimo fermo nella stanza, chiaramente indeciso. "Volevo portare Cora al parco a giocare." Nonostante la robusta corporatura dell'uomo, a Peter sembrava sempre un cucciolo che voleva le attenzioni del padrone.  
"Fai pure." Fu la gentile, ma sbrigativa risposta della donna.  
"A dopo allora." Fece un cenno con il capo verso l'altro uomo, "Peter." prima di uscire.

Quando fu sicuro che le umane orecchie dell'uomo non potessero più sentirli, Peter non poté fare a meno di stuzzicare la sorella. (Voleva appioppargli un matrimonio/partnership/ _e-che-cazzo_ , combinato! Era nei suoi diritti.)

"Devi decidere cosa vuoi farne di lui."  
"Caleb non è affar tuo." Gli ringhiò letteralmente contro Talia.  
"È una situazione che sta minando gli equilibri del branco, quindi è anche affar mio." Controbatté pacato.  
"Caleb è un umano, non fa parte del branco."  
"Ma si dà il caso che sia il padre dei figli dell'alfa."  
Talia si passò una mano sul viso, in un gesto stanco ed esasperato. "Non ne voglio parlare." Fece un respiro profondo. "Senti, Amelie Argent è in una situazione spiacevole. Suo marito Gerald ha rovinato la reputazione della famiglia e ucciderlo non è bastato a nessuno. Gli Argent devono dimostrare la loro buona fede ai cacciatori che seguono il Codice e allo stesso tempo non si possono calare le braghe nei confronti di quelli che non lo seguono."  
Peter si stiracchiò, posizionandosi meglio sulla poltroncina. "Perché proprio noi? Ci sono centinaia di branchi in America, e il doppio in Canada e Alaska."  
"Semplice, perché io mi sono offerta." Ammise con la sua migliore faccia da schiaffi Talia.  
"...cosa?" Peter non riuscì a mascherare il suo stupore.  
"Peter, che cosa vuoi fare della tua vita?"  
"Oh mio Dio!!!" Si accasciò drammaticamente il ragazzo. "Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo che l'avresti tirato fuori prima o poi!"  
"Non è il fatto che tu non voglia andare al college che mi preoccupa-"  
" _-ma è la mancanza di alternative. Cosa vuoi fare della tua vita?_ " La parrottò Peter. Si alzò bruscamente. "Bene, buono a sapere che questa è la mia punizione per non voler adeguarmi alle tue scelte."  
"Peter non fare il bambino. Mi sto-"  
" _Solo prendendo cura di te._ " Concluse la frase a memoria. "Ma Talia, notizia straordinaria: tu sei il mio alfa, _non nostra madre_!"  
"Come tua sorella maggiore-!"  
"Forse se ti prendessi più cura della _tua_ di famiglia e lasciassi stare quella vecchia non ti staresti separando!" Le sibilò contro il ragazzo.  
"Peter!"

In un'altra occasione gli occhi rossi dell'Alfa l'avrebbero quanto meno scosso, in quella gli fecero sbattere la porta con tutta la sua non inconsiderevole forza.

 

* * *

  
Peter era furioso, non riusciva ancora a credere che Talia avesse preso una decisione così importante senza parlargliene prima.  
Per quanto gli piacesse fare la donna aperta e all'avanguardia, l'Alfa moderno e benevolo, alla fine nei fatti era una despota in Versace.  
Come si era permessa di vendere il suo (sexy e dannatamente sodo) sedere?

Cercò di calmarsi iniziando a correre per i boschi della Riserva.  
Be' poco importava, oramai era stato deciso e a meno di non volersi sputtanare con gli altri branchi era meglio fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, almeno all'inizio. E poi tenere d'occhio i cacciatori era sempre cosa buona e giusta.

Per fortuna la situazione non rovinava nessuno dei suoi piani a breve termine (e quelli a lungo non erano scalfiti dalla novità). Anche perché Peter non aveva al momento dei reali progetti a breve termine (a brevissimo sì, e comprendevano il finire le superiori e farsi i biondi eterozigoti gemelli Welling, possibilmente assieme).  
Talia aveva ragione quando affermava che Peter non avesse le idee chiare di cosa fare nella propria vita. Gli piaceva l'idea di aprire un bar, un posto dove ascoltare musica, qualcosa che gli permettesse di essere al centro della vita cittadina (o quanto meno di una parte di essa, della parte _figa_ ). Quando poi eri uno Hale non ti dovevi neanche preoccupare del capitale necessario per iniziare l'attività.

Non si era reso conto di essere giunto in città finché non sentì l’odore di Cora e Caleb.  
Che non erano al parco.

Decise di deviare sulla loro posizione e li trovò in fila davanti alla piccola gelateria sulla settima.  
"Ma bravi, presi in castagna." Tentò di assumere la sua posizione più intimidatrice, ma Cora l’accolse con un entusiastico "Pepe!" (terribile, non vedeva l’ora che il cucciolo crescesse) e Caleb si limitò a ordinare anche per lui (Peter ordinava da sempre nocciola e cioccolato, in fatto di dolci ammetteva di essere prevedibile).  
"Allora, Talia ti ha trovato un lavoro." Aprì la conversazione Caleb. Lui e il compagno della sorella avevano uno strano rapporto: troppo diversi per essere amici, tuttavia uniti contro la tirannide di Talia. Perché anche se era Alfa da poco, di fatto Talia era il capofamiglia da quando era un’adolescente.  
"Se fossi una donna sarebbe stato un matrimonio combinato, sospetto."  
Stavano camminando verso la scuola elementare per andare a prendere Derek e Laura.  
"Smettila di farla così tragica." Caleb funzionava bene con gli Hale proprio in virtù della sua attitudine a non farsi coinvolgere dalla sensibilità/suscettibilità/tragicità del branco (tendevano a essere sempre un po’ sopra le righe, questo Peter doveva ammetterlo).  
"Be’ però come al solito si fa quello che vuole lei." Brontolò Peter.  
"Puoi sempre dirle di no." Provò a obiettare Caleb. Con Cora minuscola addormentata in braccio al padre erano adorabili.  
"Perché a te riesce?" Chiese curioso Peter. Tutti sapevano che da un paio di mesi a quella parte qualcosa era cambiato tra Caleb e Talia. Da quando la sorella era diventata l’Alfa.  
"Ci provo." Doveva farsi gli affari dell'uomo? Be’ si trattava della sua famiglia alla fin fine. A Peter sembrò quasi che Caleb si incurvasse come chiudendosi attorno a Cora. "Amo Talia." Oh-oh, le conversazioni che iniziavano con premesse di quel genere non proseguivano mai felicemente. "Sono stato sempre attratto dalla sua forza, dalla sua attitudine, si, anche dall'aura di comando. Ma-ma _quella_ non è la mia Talia."  
"I poteri dell’Alfa richiedono tempo per-"  
"Ho paura." Il cognato lo inchiodò con lo sguardo, scandendo le parole. Caleb aveva degli occhi bellissimi, sua madre aveva spesso scherzato che doveva stare attento che nessuno glieli rubasse. "Ho paura della mia compagna. Ho paura che mi ammazzi. Ho paura che faccia del male ai nostri figli."  
Peter fu scosso dall'affermazione dell’uomo. Era veramente convinto di quello che diceva.  
"Talia non vi farebbe mai del male." Era semplicemente ridicolo.  
"Anch’io lo pensavo. Non mai avuto paura di lei, neppure quando si trasformava completamente. Ma-ma ora è diverso." Cora iniziò ad agitarsi nel sonno, avendo percepito il turbamento del padre.  
"Caleb, ti ha mai fatto del male?" L’uomo non gli rispose subito. "Caleb?" Insistette il ragazzo.  
"No, no, non realmente. Ma… lascia stare." Divenne rosso.  
"Ehi." Peter lo fermò. "Mia sorella in questo momento neanche si rende conto della forza che ha, può spaccare muri a pugni. Lascia stare gli atteggiamenti da macho."  
"Le ultime volte che l'abbiamo fatto mi ha stretto tanto che mi ha incrinato delle costole. Abbiamo provato altre posizioni, ma… non funzionano."  
"Ok, ok, troppe informazioni." Un conto era aiutare ma a tutto c’era un limite.  
"E scatta all'improvviso, anche con i bambini. E poi… non ha mai avuto problemi con il fatto che sono umano, invece da quando è diventata l’Alfa sembra ossessionata dal darmi il Morso."  
Ok, poteva capire le perplessità di Caleb. Nei mesi che gli rimanevano da passare a casa, avrebbe monitorato con più attenzione la sorella.  
"Capisco il tuo problema." Peter volle rassicurarlo. "E… vedrò di capire come affrontare la cosa. Abbi solo un po’ di pazienza. Caleb, tu mi piaci. Sul serio, non sto scherzando. Sono felice che tu e Talia state insieme e sono onorato che ti sei confidato con me."  
"Sei l’unico che non mi avrebbe riso in faccia. Be’ non molto quanto meno."  
Peter voleva smentirlo, ma sapeva come poteva essere insensibile la sua famiglia. Non che non adorassero l’uomo, perché lo facevano (Peter sospettava che i suoi genitori avessero innalzato un altare al ragazzo quando si era presentato come padre di Laura), ma gli Hale non avevano umani nel loro branco (chi si univa riceveva il Morso) ed erano un po’ insensibili sull'argomento.

"Papà! Zio!" Non si erano neppure accorti di essere giunti a scuola dei ragazzi finché non si ritrovarono il piccolo Derek letteralmente in mezzo alle gambe.  
"Derek!" Laura lo stava rincorrendo insieme a una donna.  
"Presi!" Derek aveva agganciato anche Peter e stava sorridendo soddisfatto agli adulti.  
"Papà! Io glielo dico di non correre ma lui-" Tentò di protestare Laura.  
"Sono stato bravissimo, hai visto ti ho trovato prima di -" Ma Derek non l’ascoltava, tutto entusiasta di aver raggiunto il padre.  
"Derek, quante volte ti ho detto che non devi uscire da scuola finché non viene un adulto?" Lo rimproverò deciso Caleb. Costrinse il bambino a sollevare lo sguardo e guardarlo negli occhi. "Chiedi scusa alla maestra."  
Peter osservò divertito come la donna divenne rossa. "Nessun problema signor Hale."  
"Mi scusi signorina." Obbedì mogio il piccolo.  
Il gruppo aspettò che la donna si allontanasse, prima di riprendere nuovamente il bambino. "Derek, cosa ti abbiamo detto sugli odori? Non devi parlarne se non siamo soli!"  
"Ma papà!" Piagnucolò, "eravamo soli."  
"Ne riparleremo a casa." Diede un bacio a Laura. "Sei stata bravissima, non hai niente di cui rimproverarti."  
La bambina si strinse al padre. "Derek non mi ascolta."  
"Tu insisti e lo farà."  
Peter aspettò per parlare che i bambini si fossero un po’ allontanati. "Signor Hale."  
"Errore comprensibile il loro, no?"  
Peter non commentò. Non di fronte al tono rassegnato di Caleb. 

* * *

Nonostante tutte le stanze della villa degli Hale fossero insonorizzate, poco potevano contro i sensi dei mannari.  
Peter percepì che c’era qualcuno fuori dalla porta della sua camera prima ancora del bussare.  
I licantropi che avevano ricevuto il Morso erano concordi che con l'insonorizzazione il livello di rumore era quello che percepivano normalmente gli umani.  
Tuttavia se c'era qualcosa che ogni adulto aveva instillato nei ragazzi fin da piccoli era quello di bussare prima di entrare nelle stanze private. E a non scardinare le porte se non venivano aperte dalle persone nelle stanze.  
Una di quelle abitudini che servivano per integrarsi meglio tra gli umani.  
 _"Peter, anche noi siamo umani."_ gli ripeteva sempre Talia.  
Tutte quelle stronzate politicamente corrette: no, non lo erano, non lo erano!  
I battibecchi che aveva con la sorella sulla questione gli ricordavano gli scontri tra il professor X e Magneto (quanto era figo il nuovo cartone animato? Aveva una cotta per Storm.)  
Peter non aveva problemi ad essere dalla stessa parte di un pazzo megalomane, apocalittico e omicida.  
"Peter apri!" Sollecitò una voce maschile. Il ragazzo continuò a ignorare la voce del fratello e il suo fastidioso bussare.  
"Ziiiiiiioooooo!" Maledizione, suo fratello Victor come sempre giocava sporco.  
Con riluttanza aprì: il secondogenito degli Hale aveva in braccio il nipotino preferito di Peter. "Lui può stare, tu no."  
"Oh Peter, Peter, quanto sei carino quanto tenti di fare il duro!" Lo prese in giro Victor. Ma gli passò il figlio in braccio. Peter approfittò per abbracciarlo forte e strusciare la guancia contro la sua.  
"Zio, zio!" Il piccolo Denis aveva come sempre un libro in mano e come ogni volta che andavano a trovare i parenti, era pronto per leggerlo insieme a Peter. "Guarda cosa mi ha comprato papà: un libro sugli gnomi!"  
"Denis non ne hai già una marea?" Purtroppo il nipote era nella fase degli gnomi e folletti.  
Il bambino, coetaneo di Derek anche se molto più piccolo e mingherlino del cugino, lo guardò offeso. "Ma questo non ce l'ho!"  
"Ok, ok, facciamo così." Appoggiò a terra il nipote. "Tu raccogli i tuoi cugini giù in taverna e io vengo a leggervi _gli gnomi e…_ " controllò il titolo " _lo stregone di ghiaccio_. Va bene?"  
Denis non rispose, si precipitò giù dalle scale iniziando a urlare "Derek! Laura! Martin! Michelle!"  
Peter guardò il fratello perplesso. "Talia ha indetto una riunione di famiglia?" Martin e Michelle erano i due gemelli di suo fratello Michael.  
"Già. E il soggetto sembra proprio che sia tu."  
Victor era quello che gli assomigliava di più tra tutti i fratelli. Per citare il fratello Michael erano tutti e due castani, stronzi e con una faccia che ti veniva voglia di prendere a schiaffi.  
Peter provava frequentamente il desiderio di prendere a pugni in ghigno di Victor.  
"Allerta spoiler: Talia mi manda come dono agli Argent." Era curioso di vedere la reazione dell'uomo.  
"Si, come tappeto per la loro cucina." Commentò sarcastico l'uomo. "Andiamo su, cosa hai combinato?"  
Peter capì che il fratello non ne sapeva niente. E constatando che di fatto era il braccio destro della sorella questo lo stupiva. "Quello che ti ho detto. Talia mi manda a lavorare con gli Argent. Si, _quei_ Argent. Cacciatori straordinari dal millequattrocento ai giorni nostri."  
Gli occhi di Victor divennero gialli. E letteralmente si sentì un ringhio per tutta la casa "Talia!!!"

La discussione che scaturì tra i fratelli Hale fece capire a Peter che:  
\- Talia si stava isolando sempre di più dal branco e si stava chiudendo nella sua _Alfaggine_ ;  
\- Victor era uno stronzo;  
\- Michael conosceva degli insulti piuttosto fantasiosi.  
Ma alla fine anche la contrarietà dei fratelli non cambiò nulla, Peter sarebbe comunque andato a lavorare con gli Argent.

 

* * *

Probabilmente Peter non l'avrebbe chiamato matrimonio se non fosse che ogni cosa sembrava andare in quella direzione.  
Peter non aveva mai fatto un colloquio di lavoro ma era sicuro che questi non comprendevano aspirazioni ( _il progredire della società_ ), preferenze sessuali ( _perché limitare le proprie scelte_ ) e altre domande altamente invasive ( _il nostro pene è esattamente uguale a quello di tutti gli altri_ ) condite con un pregiato Pinot nero in uno dei ristoranti più chic di Beacon Hills.  
Evidentemente nessuno aveva informato della cosa Amelie Argent.

La donna era molto bella nonostante l'età. Peter si augura che il figlio avesse preso da lei. Non per fini matrimoniali, a lui semplicemente piaceva circondarsi di cose belle.  
"Adesso però ho io una domanda." A Peter non piaceva non avere il controllo delle cose e fino a quel momento era stata la donna a dirigere la conversazione.  
"Sentiamo." Stavano aspettando il dolce e la donna aveva finito ogni piatto, tuttavia a Peter non era sembrato che Amelie avesse apprezzato particolarmente la cena.  
"Perché tanta necessità di ribadire che seguite il Codice?" Tanto da allearsi pubblicamente con una nota famiglia di licantropi.  
"Mio marito non seguiva più il Codice, tutti lo sapevano." Si poteva chiaramente sentire la maiuscola. "Probabilmente io sono quella che se n'è resa conto per ultima. La reputazione e le alleanze sono molto importanti anche per noi cacciatori, non solo per i licantropi."  
"Il codice è una dichiarazione d'intenti." I fanatici di ogni genere gli facevano paura.  
"Il Codice è il motivo per cui non ti pianto una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi." E lo disse come se stavano conversando del tempo.  
"No, quello è il fatto che siamo in un ristorante pieno di persone." Gli umani sarebbero sempre stati la sua migliore garanzia.  
"Anche." La donna aveva dei bei capelli castano biondi, molto curati, anche se chiaramente tinti, abito elegante ma non particolarmente attira attenzione: la perfetta innocua matriarca.  
"Ovviamente ognuno è libero di avere i propri segreti, tuttavia credo che in virtù del fatto che potrei ritrovarmi tra suo figlio e un pericolo mortale, forse le converrebbe tenermi buono, non trova?"  
La donna bevve un sorso di vino. "Risponderò alla tua domanda se tu risponderai alla mia."  
Peter sorrise. "Non vale rispondere a una domanda con un’altra. Tuttavia sono curioso, prego, faccia pure."  
"Non ho ancora capito se tua sorella voglia liberarsi di te o premiarti."  
Peter rise apertamente. "Benvenuta nel club."  
"Ti ha offerto immediatamente per la posizione, eppure quando parla di te lo fa con grande affetto e - questo è strano - con rispetto. Da quando ci siamo incontrate non fa che cercare di convincermi delle tue capacità. Ma se sei così prezioso perché non tenerti a Beacon Hills?" La donna era genuinamente perplessa.

Peter sapeva che c’era la fregatura da qualche parte, ma nei prossimi mesi (forse anche anni) avrebbe lavorato a stretto contatto gli Argent. Forse era il caso di partire, per una volta in vita sua, con il piede giusto.

"E quali sono le mie capacità?" Ma continuò prima che la donna potesse rispondere. "Intelligente, raffinato, grande studioso delle cose che gli interessano, bravo a manipolare le persone, bravo a leggere le persone, un po’ paranoico, non un buon combattente ma un ottimo stratega, sempre pronto con il piano B, C e anche D. Questo è quello che ti ha detto anche lei, non è vero?"  
"Esatto. Ha anche aggiunto che sai essere anche molto _suadente_."  
"Ma non l'ha detto come se fosse un complimento." Sorrise. Se l'era cavata con un suadente perché era Talia. Michael l'avrebbe definito un seduttore e Victor una puttana.  
"Di te mi ha elencato praticamente solo pregi. Ha solo… posto particolarmente l’attenzione sulla tua bravura nel manipolare persone."  
Fece spallucce. "Colpevole." Si sporse verso la donna. "Ma anche questa può essere una virtù." Fece l'occhiolino alla donna che gli sorrise divertita. "E quindi matriarca, perché mia sorella nonostante l’affetto, il rispetto e la mia oggettiva utilità a un po’ rozzo branco di mannari, mi vuole fuori dalle scatole?"  
"Ha paura che ti annoi?" rispose una voce maschile alle sue spalle.

Ci volle tutto l’addestramento di Peter a non dare segno che non aveva sentito l’uomo alle sue spalle avvicinarsi.  
Dal sorriso della matriarca Argent, intuì che era qualcuno del suo entourage. "Christopher."  
Peter vide l’uomo (carino, e decisamente non vecchio) avvicinarsi alla donna e baciarle affettuosamente la fronte.  
_Chris Argent in persona, signore e signori._

 

* * *

 

_Ricordati che quello che hai di fronte è un mannaro. Ricordati che può leggere il tuo corpo. Non sottovalutarlo solo perché sembra uscito da un porno gay o da una puntata di Beverly Hills 90210._

Questo era stato il mantra di Chris dal momento in cui aveva individuato la madre nel locale. La donna aveva studiato attentamente la tempistica per farlo giungere prima del dolce, in modo da presentarlo al ragazzo senza però dar loro il tempo per approfondire la conoscenza.  
Prese nota della mancata reazione: l’aveva sentito o sapeva controllarsi molto bene?  
Si sedette al tavolo con loro. "La mia ipotesi più probabile è che tua sorella teme che senza stimoli tu possa diventare pericoloso. Sbaglio?"  
"Peter, ti presento mio figlio Chris, sarà il tuo collega in questa tua esperienza di… _caccia_."  
Il ragazzo piegò le incredibilmente rosse labbra in un sorriso sardonico. "La noia per me è micidiale, lo ammetto. Sospetto anch’io che il darmi nuovi stimoli sia il motivo per cui Talia mi ha trovato questo lavoro/partnership/collaborazione/chiamiamolo come vogliamo." Bevve un sorso di vino ( _Ecco il rossetto._ ). "Ma adesso lei deve rispondere alla mia domanda: perché dovete ribadire che seguite il Codice? Non per fare l’insensibile ma ha fatto fuori suo marito, più chiaro di così..."  
Chris si irrigidì alle parole del ragazzo: gli piaceva pensare che Gerald era impazzito, che quello non era suo padre. Gerald non era mai stato un santo, ma neppure un folle omicida.  
La madre si permise un momento di tristezza. "Molti reputano il Codice superato."  
"Credo che la mia parte lo sappia molto meglio della vostra." Commentò sarcastico Peter.  
La matriarca proseguì come se non interrotta. "Io reputo che sia l’unica cosa che ci possa permettere di vivere in pace."  
"Se fosse applicato sì. Solo che predicate bene e razzolate male."  
"Capisco la tua rabbia-"  
"No." La voce di Peter aveva una nota sovrannaturale e gli occhi avevano assunto dei bagliori dorati. "Le posso garantire che lei non ha la più pallida idea della nostra _rabbia_." Chiuse gli occhi di colpo. Quando li riaprì l’espressione era tornata calma, con una nota di staccato divertimento. "Speriamo che il mondo le dia ragione." Quasi amabile.  
"Siamo qui proprio per questo." Si intromise Chris. "Per dimostrare che la collaborazione tra le nostre due fazioni è possibile. Che seguire il Codice può portare vantaggi a tutti e che non tutti i cacciatori vogliono massacrare ogni essere non strettamente umano."  
"Wow. Carino e competente. Sicura di non temere per la sua virtù in mia presenza?"  
"Anche Chris sa metterti una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi se solo tenti qualche scherzo strano."  
Il sorriso di Peter non aveva nulla di umano. "Solo se me lo chiede gentilmente."

 

* * *

 

Beacon Hills era carente di posti decenti. Da quando era nato Peter non faceva che ribadirlo. O trovavi i posti per i fighettini frequentati da mocciosi firmati da capo a piedi con orribile musica house o quelli per straccioni frequentati dai patiti del grunge. L'unica cosa in comune era che tutti erano pieni di gente che andava lì per sballarsi, che fosse l'alcool o droga o tutti e due. Se cercavi una via di mezzo finivi per doverti dare appuntamento in un pub insieme ai vecchietti.

Peter era seduto in un angolo in penombra del grande bancone. Chris gli si era vicinato alzandosi da uno dei grandi tavoli che aveva condiviso con altre cinque persone.  
"Le mie ultime notizie ti facevano minorenne." Gli disse per prima cosa Chris. Il ragazzo più grande era già lì da un po'.

Apparentemente Chris era di passaggio a Beacon Hills, si era fermato giusto il tempo per conoscere Peter e far scorta di materiale. Lui e altri cacciatori erano sulle tracce di un vampiro che non si limitava a succhiare il sangue, ma che letteralmente sgozzava le sue vittime.

"Tra due settimane maggiorenne, per la precisione." E per Peter la precisione era tutto, altrimenti come faceva a cavarsela dai guai?  
"Quella," Argent indicò la bottiglia di birra, "non la puoi comunque bere."  
"Se sono in grado di sposarmi sono anche in grado di bere quello che voglio, _Christoper_."  
L'umano lo fissò un po' confuso. "Ti stai per sposare?"  
" _Ci_ stiamo per sposare."  
Chris scoppiò a ridere. "Non è un matrimonio."  
"Si, si, _partnership_ , chiamatela come volete."  
"È solo un lavoro con molti più vincoli, e più a stretto contatto con i colleghi, del solito."  
Fissarono per un po' il bancone in silenzio. Lo interruppe Peter. "Sul serio non lo consideri un matrimonio? Se fosse stato cent’anni fa lo sarebbe stato di sicuro."  
"Siamo due uomini. Ne ora, ne cent’anni fa sarebbe avvenuto." Chris non si scompose, bevve un sorso della schifosa birra del locale. "È un lavoro Peter, né più, né meno."  
"Sarà." Peter aveva deciso che non valeva la pena fingere con Argent Jr. che l’alcool lo entusiasmasse (tranne il vino, il vino era un piacere della vita). Ordinò una coca. Decise di curiosare un po' nella vita dell'altro. "Cosa mi dici della rossa?" Peter indicò la donna che li guardava gelida. "Come ha preso il tuo allontanamento l'aspirante signora Argent?" Notò come le mani dell’uomo si strinsero impercettibilmente sul bicchiere che aveva in mano. "Cacciatrice e non una novellina. La tua fidanzata?"  
"Non sono affari tuoi." Un sorriso malinconico piegò le labbra di Chris. "Victoria non è d'accordo con la politica di mia madre. Non le piacete proprio."  
"Perché a te piacciamo?" Sapevano tutti e due che l’unica nella comunità attorno agli Argent che credeva nella loro alleanza era la matriarca.  
Chris fece spallucce. "Sono solo un soldato."  
_Si be’, è quello che dicevano i nazisti._ Pensò Peter, ma prudentemente non lo disse ad alta voce.  
Ma Chris doveva aver bevuto più del previsto, o essere in vena di sentimentalismi, perché proseguì. "Forse io e Victoria in un'altra vita avremo funzionato. Ma non in questa."  
"Dio, non la stai facendo un po’ tragica?" Gli chiese Peter. "Come hai detto tu, non è che sia un vero e proprio matrimonio. E anche se lo fosse stato non sarei il tipo da scandalizzarsi per un’amante ufficiale."  
Il biondo tirò la testa all’indietro, come a stiracchiarsi. Peter notò distrattamente che aveva un bel collo (ehi, era un lupo, sì, i colli avevano un certo fascino per quelli della sua razza).  
"Victoria merita di più che qualche notte qua e là." Si ricompose. "Saremo praticamente sempre in giro. Non ci sarà molto spazio per avere delle relazioni. Saremo per lunghi periodi da soli."  
"Non che la prospettiva non mi alletti." Flirtò quasi senza accorgersene Peter. All’espressione un po’ impanicata dell’altro aggiunse, "Che c'è, mai divertito con un maschietto?"  
"Solo per... rilassarmi un po'." Chris era parecchio in imbarazzo.  
"Oh no, lasciami indovinare: qualche sega veloce unita a un insano non ne parliamo assolutamente."  
"Sei gay?" Sbottò Chris chiaramente infastidito dall'argomento.  
"Mannaro, ricordi? La leggenda per cui _basta che respirino_ non è proprio campata in aria."  
"Senti, alla fine il sesso è piuttosto irrilevante." Cercò di chiudere la discussione Chris.  
"O Dio mio, parla per te. Io conto di averlo, se non con te, almeno con qualcun altro."  
L'uomo fece spallucce. "Libero."  
Stettero un attimo in silenzio, quasi a contemplare com’erano finiti in quella situazione.  
"Non credo che mamma Argent avrebbe consentito a un matrimonio se fossi stato una donna."  
"C’era dello strozzalupo in quella coca? Perché mi sembri ossessionato da questa cosa."  
"Gli Argent sono matriarcali. Tua madre non avrebbe mai messo una fastidiosa figura femminile tra gli archi e le frecce che potrebbe oscurare la piccola Kate, la futura perfetta capofamiglia."  
Chris sorrise. "Sei un lupo. Rischiare di avere un mezzo sangue nella famiglia non è mai stata un possibilità, te lo posso assicurare."  
"Wow, quindi ammetti che siete degli ipocriti figli di puttana razzisti e fanatici?"  
Peter si pentì delle sue parole quando sentì qualcosa premuto contro l’interno coscia.  
"Mi avevano detto che eri intelligente: si sono sbagliati?" Sul viso di Chris comparve un gelido sorriso.  
Peter ridacchiò, guardingo ma non intimorito. "Io invece non so nulla di te, se non che rispondi alle provocazioni con un pugnale impregnato di strozzalupo."  
"Mia madre ha scritto una presentazione al tuo alfa."  
"Ho mandato a fanculo mia sorella prima che approfondissimo l'argomento."  
Cadde un silenzio un po' imbarazzato.  
"Tua sorella è abbastanza più grande di te o sbaglio? L'ho vista a una riunione un paio di anni fa." Chiese Chris.  
"Abbiamo ventidue anni di differenza. Lei è la maggiore, poi ho due fratelli che, anche se fanno i duri e puri le obbediscono quasi ciecamente, e infine ci sono io. Non ero previsto."  
Chris annuì. "Mi dispiace per i tuoi genitori. Hanno gestito bene il territorio."  
"Perdonami se non posso ricambiare per tuo padre. Mi sentirei un ipocrita."  
"E non lo sei?" Lo provocò il cacciatore.  
"Solo in caso di necessità."  
Cadde nuovamente il silenzio.  
"Conti di togliere quel coltello? Perché sto cercando di focalizzarmi sullo strozzalupo per non pensare alla tua mano particolarmente vicina al mio uccello. Non che la prospettiva non sia allettante, ma c’è un po’ troppa gente in giro."  
Chris si spostò, ma molto lentamente e senza distogliere lo sguardo da Peter. "Torno dai miei amici. Dobbiamo andare a preparare la roba che ci serve prima di partire."  
"Forza Chris, sii più entusiasta. Tra qualche mese avrai il piacere della mia compagnia quasi h24."  
"Che… prospettiva allettante."  
Peter non aveva bisogno di sentire il battito del cuore dell’uomo per sapere che stava mentendo.


	2. In cui Chris ha una nuova famiglia

_Sto valutando di spararmi in testa per evitare questa conversazione?_  "... perché Peter, penso che sia inutile che ti ripeta quanto sia importante per il branco, anzi per tutti i licantropi-"  _Sì. Sì, decisamente sì._  "-ma che dico, tutti i mutaforma in generale-"  
"Talia dacci un taglio, te ne supplico." La conversazione con la sorella era iniziata da qualche minuto e già Peter non vedeva l’ora di farla finita.  
Gli occhi rossi in risposta di Talia non erano stati un effetto dovuto alla luce.  
"Sto solo cercando di farti capire l’importanza di quello che stai per fare-" Protestò la donna.  
"Sì, sì, ho capito." Sbottò il ragazzo. "Ho capito Talia. Non.Sono.Stupido."  
I due Hale erano nella veranda della casa da soli. I bambini erano fuori a giocare con degli amici, i fratelli per una volta nelle proprie abitazioni e Caleb in giro con Cora.  
Caleb era spesso in giro con Cora.  
"Peter, ti assicuro che ho pensato molte cose sul tuo conto, ma mai che tu sia stupido." Sospirò più a fondo. "Spero solo che vada tutto bene."  
  
Peter sarebbe partito l’indomani. Argent junior sarebbe passato a prenderlo verso sera, verso una meta sconosciuta. Nei mesi che avevano preceduto il diploma Peter aveva avuto modo di interagire qualche volta con gli Argent, più che altro si era mosso in rappresentanza dei licantropi al posto di Talia, e aveva avuto modo di conoscere anche l’ultimo membro della famiglia principale: Kate era una piccola stronzetta ma la trovava adorabile proprio per questo. Aveva due anni in più di Laura, ma a differenza della nipote, senso di responsabilità praticamente inesistente.

"Andiamo, che cosa può andare storto?" Ma Peter sapeva che era una situazione sia rischiosa per lui che per la sua famiglia. Un suo errore e i cacciatori avrebbero avuto la perfetta scusa per fare fuori sia lui che il suo branco.  
"Vuoi che ti faccio un elenco in ordine alfabetico o per probabilità di avvenimento?" Scherzò la donna.  
Peter ridacchiò. Poi si fece più serio. "Lo sai che essere un alfa non significa avere il peso del branco sulle proprie spalle?" La donna lo fissò ma non disse nulla. "Sono preoccupato per te."  
"E perché di grazia?" Ma la sorella per una volta non si stava atteggiando da superdonna.  
Peter decise di cogliere al volo l’opportunità. "Sei felice?"  
La donna non rispose.  
"Non credo che tu sia felice." Proseguì il ragazzo. "Sei sempre così tesa. Non parli più con nessuno se non per comunicarci le tue decisioni. Quand'è l’ultima volta che ti sei divertita? Che ti sei rilassata? Immagino che essere diventata alfa sia stato sconvolgente, soprattutto dopo la morte dei nostri genitori in quel modo. Ma Talia, non sei sola. Devi fare più affidamento sul tuo branco."

La donna se ne stette in silenzio. Chiuse gli occhi e… pianse.  
Sua sorella stava piangendo.  
Un pianto composto, ma che faceva impressione. "Caleb sta rimanendo solo per i bambini." La voce della donna era disperata. Peter però in coscienza non poteva negare la verità. "Victor non mi parla più."  
"L’ultima volta l’hai scaraventato contro il muro."  
"Michael non porta più i gemelli in casa."  
"Sono piuttosto terrorizzati da quell'alfa che ha preso il posto della loro zia."  
Talia cercò di asciugarsi le lacrime. "Ho passato tutta la mia vita a prepararmi al momento in cui sarei diventata l’alfa. Ho fatto delle scelte discutibili proprio in previsione di questo. E sto fallendo. Sto fallendo su tutta la linea."  
"Su, su. La situazione è difficile ma non è tragica." Va bene mettere un po’ in riga la sorella, ma Talia in fin dei conti era la roccia della famiglia. Era fastidioso da ammettere ma anche distruggere la sorella sarebbe stato controproducente. "Lo sai che con Victor e Michael basta solo che li rendi un po’ più partecipi nelle decisioni, lasci stare manie di controllo e occhi fiammeggianti e la situazione si risolverà da sola."  
La donna si era un po’ calmata. "Deaton mi ha dato il numero di telefono di un psicologo specializzato nel trattare con i mannari. Viene da una famiglia di leoni mannari anche se è un umano. Ha detto che ha già esperienza con alfa che non si sono abituati bene al cambiamento di status."  
"Credo che dovresti provare."  
Talia annuì. "Lo farò. Speravo di riuscirci da sola, ma... provo-provo una tale rabbia in corpo che tu non hai idea. Vorrei... vorrei che tutti mi obbedissero. Vorrei che nessuno osasse neanche guardare storto il mio branco. Vorrei che aveste tutti..." fece spallucce "non lo so, un mio marchio, tatuato in fronte  _proprietà privata di Talia Hale_."  
Peter ridacchiò. "Wow. Con Caleb sei sempre stata molto possessiva, ma non pensavo che anche noi fossimo inclusi."  
"Mai così. Non in questo modo." Si alzò in piedi. "Quando sono diventata alfa Caleb mi ha chiesto di sposarlo. Credeva che il motivo per cui non l’avessimo ancora fatto fossero i miei. Qualche politica del branco sugli umani."  
"E perché non l’hai fatto?" Se l’era sempre chiesto.  
La donna sospirò. "Be’, all'inizio perché non volevo che mi sposasse solo perché avevamo una figlia insieme. Poi non lo so, forse perché ho sempre visto la nostra relazione come qualcosa di temporaneo. Dopo Derek volevo tornare sull'argomento ma lui non l’ha più fatto e va be’, andava bene così. Ma da quando me l’ha chiesto di nuovo..." Si risedette e continuò con voce spezzata. "Stavo per morderlo. La prima reazione è stata: fanculo il matrimonio, tu sei mio! E il lupo non capisce cerimonie o altro, lui capisce solo il branco e il Morso. Ho preso una paura Peter... che tu non hai idea. Ho temuto che se ci fossimo sposati il lupo non avrebbe rispettato nessuna barriera."

Peter non le rispose subito. "Ok, la situazione è più complicata del previsto."  
"Già."  
"Ma siamo gli Hale. Siamo indistruttibili. Temibili. Fantasmagorici." Le sue parole ebbero l’effetto voluto di far sorridere la sorella.  
"E Beacon Hills è nostra."  
Peter annuì gravemente. "C’è sempre uno Hale in cima alla scala naturale e sociale di Beacon Hills."  
Si diedero il cinque.  
"Mi mancherai." Gli disse Talia. "Ma ti giuro, credo che come esperienza ti farà bene. Il mondo è molto più grande di Beacon Hills e oggi come oggi ti annoieresti e basta in questa sonnolenta cittadina."  
"Be’ proviamoci. Caso mai posso sempre tornare a casa, no?" Peter non capiva da dove veniva quell'insicurezza.  
Talia si alzò, lo costrinse ad alzarsi e l’abbracciò. "Peter, questa è casa tua. La porta è sempre, sempre aperta, ok?"  
"Ok."  
Peter respirò profondamente il profumo del suo alfa e lasciò che la calma l’avvolgesse.

 

* * *

 

Nei tre mesi in cui Chris era per strada con Peter Hale aveva scoperto che alcune sue convinzioni sui licantropi erano completamente errate.  
Oppure Peter Hale era un licantropo del tutto particolare.

"Marmotte assassine della Sierra Nevada in trasferta. Che cosa originale." Tipo, la spocchiosità e il sarcasmo non erano propri dei licantropi, vero?  
"Non credo che questa sia l’attitudine migliore per iniziare la missione." La prospettiva di guidare altre due ore con una persona che non aveva fatto altro che lanciare frecciatine e criticare la loro ultima missione non lo entusiasmava molto.

Senza contare che pur di non sentirlo brontolare aveva rinunciato al suo pick-up. Va bene, la Ford mustang cobra era _figa_ ma era una macchina sportiva cristo! Dovevano andare per montagne loro.  
Ma quando Peter aveva tirato fuori la carta _era la macchina dei miei genitori. I miei genitori morti_ Chris aveva ceduto. (Anche Kate l’usava. Non sapeva se lo terrorizzava più la prospettiva che Peter l’avesse imparata da Kate o viceversa.)  
E poi va bene, i Winchester non avevano agito molto d’intelligenza, ma erano dannatamente efficienti e quello era ciò che contava alla fine.

"Il parco dello Yosemite non è mai stato tra le mie possibili mete vacanziere. " Mise il broncio il licantropo.  
"Buona cosa che non siamo qui per divertirci, ma per lavorare." Gli ricordò per la decima volta da quando erano partiti Chris.  
"Noi e Yoghi." Sbuffò Peter.  
"Quello è Jellystone e non esiste." Chris arrossì allo sguardo non impressionato di Peter. "Ho una sorella piccola."  
"Kate non si abbasserebbe mai a guardare un cartone così insulso."  
"Il fatto che mia sorella ti piaccia mi terrorizza."  
"Andiamo Chris, non sei felice che la futura matriarca degli Argent sia così… carismatica?" Lo prese in giro il ragazzo.  
Chris non rispose subito. "Non sono sicuro che carismatica sia il termine giusto. Piuttosto direi prepotente." Adorava la sorella ma la ragazzina era abituata a comandare ed essere assecondata.  
"Prova a essere il piccolo della famiglia e poi ne parliamo." Si lamentò Peter.  
"Cioè riverito e coccolato da tutti?" Lui per primo cedeva sempre alla sorellina.  
"No, essere quello che ha sempre il confronto con gli altri fratelli e sorelle. O sorella."  
Chris non commentò. Mettere naso negli affari degli Hale non rientrava nei suoi compiti.

 

* * *

 

La missione era iniziata sotto buoni auspici: avevano parcheggiato senza distruggere il semiasse della macchina, erano riusciti a muoversi senza farsi localizzare dai ranger del parco e avevano localizzato le marmotte. Che stavano banchettando sui resti di un alce.  
Il problema con le marmotte era che due giorni prima avevano fatto fuori una famiglia di turisti. La locale comunità di persone a conoscenza del sovrannaturale (druidi di bassa pericolosità) aveva fatto ricadere la colpa sugli altri carnivori presenti nel territorio, perché non potevano spiegare che in realtà erano marmotte che un pazzo aveva deciso di modificare con un po’ di edera e una buona dose di magia nera (per fortuna altri cacciatori si erano già occupati del deficiente che aveva ideato questa genialata).

Il piano era semplice: Peter le avrebbe stanate e Chris fatte fuori da lontano con speciali proiettili che un emissario di Las Vegas aveva realizzato a posta per l’occasione.  
Non avevano però tenuto conto che i proiettili non avrebbero fatto effetto immediatamente.  
Peter si era ritrovato il braccio maciullato. E dire che era nevrastenico era poco.

"Non dirmi di calmarmi! " Stava quasi ululando Peter.  
"Non lo sto facendo. Sto solo cercando di farti ragionare." Anche se Chris doveva ammettere che vedere i segni dei morsi sulle ossa del braccio di Peter gli faceva impressione, e Chris non era decisamente un novellino dello scabroso.  
"Non c’è nulla su cui ragionare! Mi sono fidato di un umano e questa è la mia punizione!"  
"Stai delirando per il dolore e questo lo capisco. "  
"Lo capisci?! Saresti morto con le stesse ferite, non puoi capire!" Peter era ancora nella sua forma mannara. "Ma tanto noi ci rigeneriamo, no?! Possiamo essere carne da macello perché tanto in un paio di giorni tutto torna come prima!"  
"Mi dispiace, ti giuro che non pensavo che i proiettili ci sarebbero stati tanto a fare effetto!" Lo implorò il cacciatore.  
"È colpa mia che mi sono fidato! Che ho pensato che potessimo essere eguali!" Peter era furioso. "Noi non dovevamo abbassarci a questa farsa! Non siamo come voi! Non siamo deboli! Che cosa siete voi senza la vostra tecnologia? Niente! Non siete niente! Dovevo lasciare che vi facessero fuori tutti!"

Chris gli puntò la pistola in mezzo agli occhi. E che Peter lo prendesse pure in giro _dopo_ (il mannaro aveva notato come tutti gli Argent puntassero la pistola sempre nella zona in mezzo agli occhi. Chris aveva ribattuto che non era colpa loro se era uno dei pochi punti effettivi per uccidere un licantropo).  
"Vuoi che ponga fine alle tue sofferenze? Basta una parola e lo faccio." Scandì calmo Chris. "Ricordati che potete sempre essere uccisi. Certo è più difficile rispetto la maggior parte della popolazione, ma non montarti troppo la testa. Gli umani hanno ucciso dio, dei e figli vari: non sarà un mezzo lupo il problema."  
  
Peter iniziò a prendere grandi boccate d’aria. "Sto sentendo ogni singola fottutissima cellula rigenerarsi."  
"Mi dispiace! Cristo Peter, senti il mio cuore! Se potessi aiutarti ti riempirei di morfina ma non funziona niente con il vostro metabolismo!" Chris abbassò l’arma.  
Il licantropo non rispose, ma i tratti lupeschi retrocedettero. Chris si sentì abbastanza al sicuro da rimettere la pistola al suo posto.  
Si avvicinò al ragazzo. Allungò una mano fino a prendere quella sana tra le sue. "Andiamo alla macchina. Così disinfettiamo quel rimasuglio di braccio che ti ritrovi."  
"Lo sai che non serve a niente?" Gli ricordò Peter.  
"Non lo faccio mica per te. Lo faccio per me. Per mettere a tacere la mia coscienza."  
"Ovviamente. " Peter sorrise un po’ a quelle parole. "Ok." Sospirò intensamente. "Ok. Cerchiamo di evitare ranger e i vari campeggiatori."  
"Già, sarebbe seccante spiegare che non sei uno zombie, solo un mannaro che passava per caso."  
Ma la battuta stupida funzionò nel far sorridere ancora un po’ di più l’altro e quindi Chris lo contò come un successo.

 

* * *

 

A distanza di anni Chris avrebbe continuato a chiedersi il motivo per cui era finito a letto con Peter. La molla che aveva fatto scattare il tutto.

Peter si lamentava che per essere un _semplice soldato_ Chris si faceva un sacco di pippe esistenziali.

Il fatto era che Chris all'inizio non era innamorato di Peter, non accettava totalmente il fatto di essere attratto dagli uomini, non era neppure eccitato  la prima volta che erano finiti nei sedili di dietro della mustang a tentare di scopare (colpa degli antidolorifici misti all'alcool), non era il tipo per relazioni aperte (mentre Peter non contemplava altre) e sapeva che qualsiasi rapporto più intimo con il proprio compagno di viaggio sarebbe stata una Pessima Idea.

La motivazione più plausibile era una variante della sindrome di stoccolma in cui anche il contatto con un licantropo era preferibile a quella di sconosciuti che non potevano capire che no, non aveva voglia di divertirsi dopo aver seppellito i resti di alcuni bambini squartati in un tentativo di evocazione diabolica.

Peter aveva disintegrato i responsabili e il fatto che i suoi occhi avevano continuato a rimanere gialli la diceva lunga.

E una volta iniziato... non avevano più smesso.

Perché avrebbero dovuto quando i loro corpi erano più che compatibili, erano partner disponibili anche in mezzo al nulla cosmico e continuavano a scopare le donne più affascinanti quando giungevano nei centri abitati?

Chris un paio di volte era stato tentato di rompere il ciclo, smettere di andare a letto con Peter o chiedere di provare a essere in una normale relazione, ma alla fine il loro modus operandi funzionava, tutti godevano e che problemi si faceva?

Inutile dire che tutto cambiò con l'arrivo di Allison.  


	3. In cui Peter e Chris tornano a Beacon Hills

Chris fissò Peter. Erano seduti tutti e due sul grande letto dell'albergo. Rigorosamente sopra le lenzuola e le coperte date in dotazione.  
Per dormire avrebbero tirato fuori i loro sacchi a pelo.

Dormire in stanze del genere era un incubo per il mannaro, ancora doversi affidare ai dubbi sistemi di lavaggio di alberghi, motel, case in affitto e varie altre sistemazioni che incontravano durante i loro spostamenti non era il massimo (neppure per Chris).

Peter era invecchiato. Definirlo vecchio a neanche venticinque anni era impossibile, ma non era più un ragazzo. Il suo viso e il suo corpo avevano un aspetto più definito, più marcato, più pesante, senza tuttavia perdere la grazia che era intrinseca in tutti i nati mannari.  
Chris non era un sentimentale, ma realizzare che erano già passati sei anni da quando si erano conosciuti gli faceva uno strano effetto.  
Ovviamente anche Chris era cambiato. Se ne accorgeva dalla necessità di dover fare più volte alla settimana la barba, o di non farla e accettare le proteste di Allison ( _Papà pizzica!_ ) e le prese in giro di Peter (a cui però piaceva). Se ne accorgeva dalla definizione delle braccia, dalla nervosità delle proprie vene.

"Mi stai fissando."  
"Scusa?" Chris era sovrappensiero e non registrò immediatamente che Peter l'aveva interpellato.  
"Ho detto: mi stai fissando."  
"Non posso più neanche guardare?"  
"Non è questo. A cosa stavi pensando?"  
Chris sorrise. "Che sei invecchiato."  
Peter sbuffò indignato. "Scusa? Ti devo ricordare chi ha già passato i trenta?"  
"No. Dio mio, no, non farlo."  
"Perché se vuoi parlare di invecchiamento possiamo farlo, non so quanto ti convenga, ma possiamo farlo."  
Era adorabile come quel pazzo psicopatico del proprio partner reagisse a una semplice osservazione sull'età.  
"La mia non era un'osservazione negativa."  
"Uno che ti dice che stai invecchiando non è che ti faccia proprio un complimento."  
"E perché no? Significa che sei ancora vivo." Chris si sdraiò. "Peter, la gente invecchia e se non invecchia significa che è morta." Si voltò a guardarlo. "L'eterna giovinezza è sopravvalutata. Specialmente se è perché qualcuno ti ha tagliato la gola."  
"Come siamo filosofici questa sera."

Chris lo avvolse da dietro, costringendolo a sdraiarsi. Lo strinse a sé. "Allison tra poco dovrebbe iniziare le elementari."  
Peter non si irrigidì a quelle parole. Era qualcosa a cui aveva pensato anche lui. "Potremmo sempre istruirla per conto nostro. "  
Chris nascose il volto contro la schiena dell’altro. "Vero. Ma la costringeremmo a continuare una vita sulla strada. O con i nostri parenti."  
Il licantropo si girò a fissarlo negli occhi. "Chris, quale risposta vuoi che ti dia?"

"Beacon Hills."  
Ancora una volta Peter non sembrò sorpreso. "Beacon Hills?"  
"Forse. Almeno per un po’. Finché Allison è così piccola."  
"Mi sembra che ce la siamo cavata più che egregiamente in questi anni, non trovi?"  
"Come mai cosi riluttante nel tornare a casa?" Chiese il biondo.  
"Beacon Hills è piccola. Piena di persone fastidiose che non fanno che impicciarsi degli affari degli altri."  
"Vero. Ma è casa." Gli prese il volto tra le mani prima di posarvi un casto bacio sulle labbra. "E poi non avevi voglia di aprire un bar?"  
Peter quasi sbuffò. "Non volevo un bar, ma un locale. Di quelli in cui c'è la musica, magari anche dal vivo, ma anche panini e angolo bar."  
"Caleb mi ha detto che i proprietari del Jungle stanno cercando di venderlo."  
"E Caleb giusto per caso ti ha accennato questa cosa?"  
"Be' potrei avergli chiesto qualche suggerimento." Per poi precisare. "Come far mettere radici a un lupastro."  
Peter sbuffò. "Idiota." Ma l'insultò con affetto.

"Allora, che ne dici? Beacon Hills. Le nostre famiglie. Allison in mezzo ai bambini della sua età. Tu con il locale dei tuoi sogni."  
"E come faccio a dire di no a una prospettiva così allettante?"  
"Semplice," Chris si mise a cavalcioni dell'altro uomo, "non farlo. Dì di sì." Fece scorrere le mani lungo il petto di Peter.  
"E tu? Cosa farai?" Il licantropo chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a muovere il bacino. "Mi darai una mano con il locale o ti metterai a dare una mano a tua madre?"  
"Probabilmente finirò per fare tutte e due le cose." Iniziò a baciare il collo di Peter. "E tra qui a qualche anno inizierò la mia campagna elettorale a sindaco."  
"Cosa?"  
"Non te l'ho mai detto?" Finse di chiedergli Chris (che sapeva di non averglielo mai detto perché era una di quelle cose che aveva confessato solo a Victoria prima che le loro strade si dividessero).  
"No." Gli rispose stizzito Peter.  
"Quindi non ti ho mai detto che ho una formazione in scienze politiche e amministrative?"  
Peter lo stava fissando con occhi sgranati. "Tu? Sul serio?"  
Chris fece spallucce. "Vendere armi l'ho sempre vista più come un'attività per Kate, quella mocciosa saprebbe vendere ghiaccio agli eschimesi, io invece quand'ero piccolo volevo essere un agente del FBI. Prima di rendermi conto di tutti i loro limiti."  
"E quindi cacciatore straordinario e politico per passione?"  
"Qualcosa del genere."

Chris scese a baciarlo.

"Sindaco?" Chiese conferma Peter.  
"Intanto per iniziare."  
"Oh dio mio..."

 

* * *

 

Chris non ne capiva molto di locali o posti _fighi_. Per lui qualsiasi posto che servisse una buona birra o del buon bourbon, era figo in automatico.

Ovviamente Peter aveva altre idee. E _ovviamente_ anche Kate aveva altre idee.  
Il cacciatore temeva il momento in cui pure Allison l'avrebbe compatito per i suoi gusti.

"Non posso credere che il massimo del trendy che Beacon Hills ha avuto negli ultimi anni sia questo posto." Per un primo sopralluogo al Jungle Peter si era portato dietro solo una componente ristretta della famiglia: Denis, Kate e Talia.

Talia perché era quella con i soldi (Peter ne possedeva una parte ma era Talia che gestiva il capitale del branco), Kate perché era l'ape regina delle superiori (quindi quella che conosceva gli ambienti IN) e ufficialmente Denis in rappresentanza dei nerd (leggesi: _nipote prediletto_ ).  
Allison era molto offesa di non essere stata inserita nella prima spedizione, ma Peter le aveva promesso diritto di veto assoluto e questo aveva addolcito la bambina.  
"Be' non è che avesse molta concorrenza." Ricordò Kate.  
"Ho capito, va be' che l'hanno chiamato Jungle, ma la carta da parati con il fogliame è un orrore." Si lamentò teatralmente Peter.  
"I libri contabili sono in attivo, quindi qualcosa di buono dovrà pur averlo, no?" S'intromise Talia.  
"Ripeto: non aveva molta concorrenza." Fece presente la ragazza. Si avvicinò ai divanetti e si sedette. "Be' quanto meno i divani sono comodi."  
"E usati." Storse il naso Peter.  
Chris non vedeva l'ora che avessero finito. "Possiamo buttare via tutto e ricomprare. Lo sai che i soldi non sono un problema. Non è vero Talia?"  
La donna fece una smorfia. "Vero, ma cerchiamo di non buttarli proprio via."  
L'impianto audio del locale prese a funzionare all'improvviso, facendo trasalire la comitiva. Poi s'interruppe di colpo.  
"Ok, l'audio è a posto." Si sentì da lontano una voce.  
Chris doveva ammettere che l'unico che stava assillando il venditore di domande utili ( _a quando risale l'ultimo controllo delle caldaie? Ci sono perdite nell'impianto idrico? Sicuro? Non dobbiamo fare venire il nostro tecnico di fiducia?_ ) era Denis.  
Gli altri stavano gironzolando per il locale deserto e stavano dando per lo più giudizi estetici.

"Che ne dici?" Peter gli si era avvicinato.  
Il cacciatore fece spallucce. "Non deve piacere a me, è il tuo di locale."  
"Vero." Peter prese una mano tra le sue. "Ma siamo una squadra, ricordi? Io ho il tuo culo e tu il mio."  
"Letteralmente."  
Ridacchiarono come mocciosi alla battutaccia.

Chris si guardò intorno nuovamente, cercando di guardare il posto in un’ottica veramente critica.  
Il locale era un po’ a forma di arena antica, sul fondo l’ampia pista da ballo, su un lato lo spazio per i dj (ma potevano allargarlo fino a farlo diventare un palco per la musica dal vivo), e poi a salire panche e tavolini. L’avrebbero ovviamente rinnovato ma come struttura di base poteva andare. Anche la zona era piuttosto buona, non troppo lontana dai mezzi pubblici ma sufficientemente lontana dalla zona residenziale.

"Prendiamolo." Decretò Chris. "Tanto sono sicuro che Allison si farà facilmente corrompere."  
Peter gli rispose con un sorriso brillante.  
"E come lo volete chiamare?" Li interrogò Kate. "Mi auguro che non lascerete Jungle."  
"Dio, no." Concordò Talia.  
Peter si fece pensoso. "Denis!"  
Il ragazzo stava scrivendo qualcosa sul quaderno che si era portato a presso. Perché il tredicenne era quello che aveva pensato di portare carta e penna su cui annotare varie ed eventuali. Chris era sicuro che avesse visto cuoricini uscire dagli occhi dello zio adorante. "Dimmi zio."  
"Come lo vogliamo chiamare? "  
"Oi! " Protestò Kate. "Perché a lui e non a me? "  
Denis roteò gli occhi in una strana espressione tipica di tutti gli Hale. "Ti concedo questo onore senza colpo ferire. "  
"Avanti, sentiamo." La invitò Peter.  
"Tana dei lupi. " Pronunciò Kate con un sorriso smagliante.  
"No." "Terribile." "Figo."  
"Come quel cartone animato con il tizio con la maschera da tigre?" S’intromise il venditore che fino a quel momento era stato monopolizzato dal ragazzo.  
"Quella è tana delle tigri." Sbottò Denis, "Uomo tigre-tana delle tigri."  
"No." Rispose con il suo miglio sorriso Kate. "I lupi sono una _cosa di famiglia_ degli Hale."  
"Gli Hale sono molto suscettibili su questa cosa." Gli ricordò Peter.  
"Non è male."  
Peter si girò a fulminare Talia. "Stai scherzando?"  
"No." Gli rispose divertita la sorella. "Lo trovo ironico, mi piace."  
Peter alzò le mani in segno di resa. "Allison ve lo boccerà."

Ma Allison non lo bocciò. Talia e Kate erano state più brave di Peter a corromperla.

 

* * *

 

Era notte inoltrata ma gli schiamazzi continuavano a risuonare per tutta Beacon Hills. Sembrava che tutta la popolazione si fosse accordata nel ritrovarsi nel centro cittadino.

Attimi affari per i bar e i negozi, pensò cinicamente Peter.  
"Congratulazioni fratellino."  
Peter si girò verso la donna. "Grazie Talia." A cinquant'anni la donna continuava ad avere una figura splendida. "Però la vittoria è di Chris, dovresti complimentarti con lui."  
Chris Argent era stato proclamato qualche ora prima il nuovo sindaco di Beacon Hills con una vittoria piuttosto netta.  
Aveva perso la locazione della sua dolce metà nei primi cinque minuti dall'annuncio della vittoria elettorale. Tuttavia non temeva che l’uomo facesse cazzate visto che Allison era con lui.  
"Sappiamo tutti che dietro ogni grande uomo c’è una grande donna. E non voglio implicare nulla utilizzando questo stereotipo."  
Peter non si sentiva offeso dall'essere paragonato a una donna. Erano creature altrettanto fantastiche come i licantropi.  
"Sai, non credo che nessuno di noi l'avrebbe mai predetto." Gli disse Talia assorta.  
"Che avremmo vinto le elezioni comunali?" Peter era quasi offeso. Mettere insieme le risorse degli Hale e degli Argent dava quasi per scontata la vittoria a Beacon Hills (anche perché Chris puntava al governatorato della California, Beacon Hills era solo una piccola tappa obbligata).  
"No, che tu e Chris sareste sopravvissuti fino a quest'età. Che vi sareste sposati. Che avreste avuto Allison."

"Detta così sembra una trama banale e scontata di un romanzo per casalinghe sole e annoiate."  
Talia lo fulminò. "O donne di successo e alfa del proprio branco a cui piacciono le storie a lieto fine."  
Ops… aveva dimenticato le pile di fanzine della sorella. Decise di cambiare discorso. "Dov’è il resto della famiglia?"  
"I grandi sono in giro con Kate, mentre i piccoli sono rientrati con Denis. Caleb è da qualche parte con Chris."  
"Mi verrebbe da dire povero Denis, ma sospetto che era la scusa che cercava per mollare la folla."  
"Probabile."  
Stettero un po’ in silenzio.  
"Sai, ho notato che Derek ultimamente passa molto tempo da te." Buttò con nonchalance Talia.   
"Viene spesso in locale."  
"Peter." Lo riprese la donna.  
"E’ vero!" Protestò l’uomo. E non stava neppure mentendo. Stava solo omettendo che Derek non andava nel locale da solo.  
Talia lo fissò. "Come si chiama?"  
Be' tecnicamente Derek non gli aveva mai detto ti tenere il segreto. "Paige."  
"Oh dio, ma allora è vero!" Peter riconosceva quello sguardo. Era lo stesso che aveva usato la loro madre, un misto di i-miei-bambini-stanno-crescendo-lo-prenderò-in-giro-fino-alla-morte.  
"La ragazza ti piacerà, vedrai. E'’ una violoncellista e mi sembra molto in gamba-"  
"E' carina? Una violoncellista? E come si sono conosciuti? Aspetta, domanda sciocca, ovviamente a scuola e-"

La serata passò così, a chiacchierare di figli, nipoti e dolci metà, sotto il cielo stellato di Beacon Hills.

Non male per un non-matrimonio combinato.


	4. Timeline e note

Chi conosce TW sa che la timeline è semplicemente oscena. Ho provato, basandomi su qualche dato che mi sembrava più probabile e le età degli attori, a farne una.

 **\--** significa che ho inventato la data ma il personaggio o il fatto è canon (non può essere che dall’inizio della serie alla 4 stagione siano passati solo alcuni mesi!)  
\---- sta per i fatti o personaggi totalmente inventati.

**Date di nascita**

\--1955 Talia Hale

\----1959 Caleb (compagno di Talia)

\--- 1960 Victor Hale (fratello di Talia e Peter Hale)

\--- 1965 Michael Hale (fratello di Talia e Peter Hale)

1970 Chris Argent

1976 Peter Hale

1983 Kate Argent

\--1985 Laura Hale

1988 Derek Hale

\---- 1988 Denis Hale (figlio di Victor)

\---- 1991 Martin e Michelle Hale (figli di Michael)

1993 Cora Hale

\-----1994 incontro tra Chris Argent e Peter Hale

1994 Stiles Stilinski e Allison Argent

\----1995 Bea Hale (figlia di Talia)

\----1996 Thobias Hale (figlio di Michael)

1995 Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Scott, tutti gli altri

\---- 2003 Chris viene eletto sindaco di Beacon Hills

2004 Claudia Stilinski muore

2005 Incendio della dimora degli Hale

2011 Scott viene morso

\--2013 post nogitsune + altri

\--2014 modern time


End file.
